Paraíso vehemente
by B Ackerman
Summary: La isla Paraíso perdía valor cuando ella estaba frente a él, cuando su cuerpo de diosa, impoluto, lo acunaba sin distinción. Cuando sus manos, aquellas que estaban puestas para ayudar a cualquiera, acariciaban su pecho. Cuando su boca decía su nombre, y le pedía más; como en una alucinación [One shot participante en el desafío "Shingeki No lemon" de la página "Attack on Fanfics"]


**Nota:** este one shot participa para el concurso "Shingeki No Lemon" de la página de facebook "Attack on Fanfics"

Los que se me asignó fue:

Personaje: Reiner.

Escenario: Enfermería.

Frase: Me besó sin pedir permiso y a mí me pareció la gloria. Le devolví el beso con hambre atrasada.

Espero disfruten de la lectura, tanto como yo escribirlo, ¡muchísimas gracias, nos leemos!

* * *

Los personajes que aquí aparecen son obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Paraíso vehemente.**

Su cuerpo estaba caliente, desbordaba transpiración y temblaba con espasmos que le pinchaban todo el cuerpo; como pequeñas laminillas cortantes que recorrían su piel con parsimonia.

Sus manos sudorosas trataban en vano de recuperar la sensación habitual, pero no lo conseguía ni pasándose las palmas por la camisa entreabierta; aquella que se pegaba a su cuerpo y le impedía sentirse liberado en su magnífica totalidad. Su respiración podía considerarla como la habitual, pero se contenía para no apresurarla en demasía, aun cuando los deseos tiraban con fuerza y la vehemencia se apoderaba, con cada roce, de su cuerpo entero. Vibrante ya ante las avideces carnales que jamás se había permitido sentir, y que su cuerpo tampoco le había pedido hasta ese momento.

La silla rechinante que lo sostenía parecía menearse con cada insignificante movimiento que se generaba, y sus piernas intentaban por todos los medios ejercer presión sobre el suelo para no terminar por desarmar el asiento, aunque su cuerpo entero se sentía débil y lánguido, aún podía _sostenerla_ sobre su regazo. De su boca no emergía nada, quizá salvo algún jadeo atorado que se le escapaba de entre las cuerdas y se perdía en el interior de la habitación, no muy apartada del resto de los demás;

Su frente se poblaba en sudor, y aunque se suponía debía estar _hirviendo_ en una situación como esa, sentía el frío cortante sobre la superficie de toda su complexión, aun cuando un cuerpo ajeno lo calentaba.

Frente a él, como una silueta turbia, el dorado de las hebras perfilaba una silueta que tantas cosas le provocaba, una delgada presencia que se movía con un ímpetu que perdía concepto por el simple hecho de ser _ella,_ que parecía tan llena de castidad. Porque toda ella sólo desprendía prudencia y paz absoluta que llegaba a ser contagiosa en casos; que dejaba humildad ahí por donde pasaba.

La excitación que inundaba sus cuerpos en ese preciso momento, también la armonía que había dentro de las lonas del cuartucho, inclusive podía percibirla con el olfato: mezclas del aroma dulzón que el cabello bermejo de ella desprendía, y el salino que él emanaba. Sus manos pequeñas, tan finas y cándidas, se posaban sobre su pecho y le masajeaban con delicadeza amagada, mostrándole cuánto estaba disfrutando de la situación, pues sus uñas traviesas provocaban surcos sobre la piel que se dejaba ver; regalándole aún más espasmos de los que ya tenía.

Su vista no se enfocaba bien, pero no sabía si era por lo extraordinario de la situación, o por lo _mal_ que se sentía.

Mal por estar disfrutando cuando lo que tenía que hacer era _destruir_ , porque el ángel dorado era tan puro, porque ahora él la corrompía con su excitación y su sudor fétido que gritaba ¡traidor!... pero es que su misión se iba al caño cuando ella le sonreía. Sus labios se curvaban cuando él no era merecedor de tan magnífica obra. Sus zafiros impolutos lo enfocaban como si ya no hubiera un mañana―quizá―.

Se sentía mal por muchas circunstancias.

Y es que esa situación había comenzado cuando ella había besado sin pedir permiso en aquel lugar: a él le pareció la gloria más absoluta… así que aquella inevitable situación sólo se dio por sentada cuando se atrevió a devolver el beso con hambre atrasada. Aventurándose en los sentires vehementes más humanos. Aquellos que le pedían a gritos salir y envolverla a toda ella; con brazos carmesí que lo único que deseaban era tocar piel casta.

Después la silla rechinante los había recibido con resistencia, intentando soportar el cuerpo de dos soldados que querían consumirse el uno al otro cuando los deseos carnales habían tirado con mucha fuerza… cuando las almas no pedían más que ser comprendidas en el abismo de la inmaculada noción.

No hubo momento para el razonamiento, las consecuencias no las había pensado cuando tuvo enfrente al ángel dorado que acechaba con gentileza absoluta su rostro; su cuerpo, perfecto ante sus ojos, se había posado sobre sus piernas y le había regalado mil y un sensaciones que le quitaban el noventa y nueve por ciento de sus inclemencias, aquellas de mente y cuerpo. Su presencia llegaba a ser como la penicilina en una infección que lo consumía día con día; sus atentos roces, delicados en comparación a todo lo que había recibido antaño, se llevaban el apelativo que tan perfectamente le calzaba con aquella ostentosa aura que desprendía su ser: _una_ _diosa_.

Cuando la desnudes de cuerpo y alma había llegado, fue cuando se preguntó si de verdad estaba pasando, que si tal vez podría ser un sueño, una alucinación, un deseo, pues ella jamás llegaría a merecer ser tocada por sus extremidades rugosas; mucho menos sus manos impolutas―de diosa― merecían tocar el cuerpo de una persona que estaba cayéndose a cachos por remordimientos y maldiciones. Que ella merecía más de lo que él le daba, porque no podía ser egoísta llevándosela consigo a la perdición más inhumana; porque él era tan inhumano, y tenía prohibido sentir.

Sus piernecillas se tensaban con cada roce, y remarcaban cada músculo que había desarrollado como una cadete. Su cintura ondeada, junto con las caderas que seguían una fina curva, se extendían frente a su rostro y le regalaban oleadas de placer con sólo mirarla.

Toda ella era castidad pura; y él no era más que el perpetrador de aquella y de muchas otras más situaciones. Era él el que no tenía oportunidad con los demás, mucho menos con ella, era él el que no debería ni siquiera acercar sus manos con carmesí invisible y tocar sus delicados brazos y su suave busto, era él el que no merecía la compañía de infinita amabilidad y afable tentación. Pero es que ella le hacía sentir tantas cosas, entre ellas el creerse merecedor de su compañía y de la paz que irradiaba.

La paz que le inundaba cuando el ángel dorado subía y bajaba con infinito vaivén gustoso que la hacía sonreír, y que a él le hacía admirarla aún más cuando se sentía digno de recibir tan brillante gesto de su boca delicada, ¿él, digno de ser sonreído? Eso jamás lo hubiese pensado.

Aunque la mera situación era lo gustoso que se sentía, por tenerla enfrente sin infortunios, así como deseaba tenerla si su destino no estuviera escrito ya. Tenerla a su lado para compartir decenas y decenas de situaciones carnales, también momentos como compañeros de vida; porque no se imaginaba con alguien más que no fuera aquella presencia dorada a su lado.

Con sus manos trató de solidificar sus pensamientos y hacérselos recorrer por toda su afinada cintura y sus extremidades tensadas; taladrando también con la mirada aquel rostro pueril que miraba a todos sin distinción. Ella que se merecía todos los apelativos que se generaba, ella que sería, si se lo proponían por haceres del destino, una gobernante tan justa como de aquellos que ya no existían, ella que jamás estaría con él, aunque se lo rezara a las diosas, aunque su destino se viera anulado

… estaba cansado, estaba ardiendo, se sentía mal, pero Krista lo mantenía despierto con la efervescencia que convertía en suaves caricias sobre su piel erizada y vibrante; inclusive aquella sublime situación le parecía una ensoñación, una alucinación. Tal vez su mente, torcida e irreal, le estaban jugando una mala pasada nuevamente.

― ¿Krista? ―la llamó, posándole una mano sobre uno de sus cachetes entintados del escarlata más inocente―Krista―la volvió a llamar, pero ella sólo le sonreía con clarividencia innata.

Las sutiles manos de muchacha se acercaron a la camisa que le cubría el abdomen, con movimientos gráciles remarcó cada detalle que se dejaba sentir, cediéndole cosquillas cariñosas a su piel palpitante.

Se llegó a preguntar Reiner, en el abismo doloroso que había en esa situación, si Krista habría aceptado la petición―en algún futuro― que por su mente siempre se cruzaba cada que sus buenas obras veía; aunque si sus vidas se habían cruzado en aquella generación de soldados era porque, tal vez, ella sería el mártir con el que cargaría por el resto de su vida si en algún momento se veía obligado a poner por delante su labor de arrasar con todo. Si de ese modo resultaba, ella estaría en su mente por siempre, atormentándole con las sonrisas y los ojos de cielo que en algún momento lo habían taladrado con amabilidad.

Aunque de cualquier forma que fuera, por más doloroso que sonara, aquella era la verdad absoluta, porque en algún momento tenía que acabar con todo lo que allí había, con todo lo que había logrado forjar en tres años de adiestramiento y compañerismo; y con eso también estaba contando aquella situación que se suscitaba en la silla rechinante de la enfermería de los cadetes.

Aquellas lonas cafés percudidas que servían de enfermería los cobijaba como si ahí afuera no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos fundiéndose en un imperturbable frenesí; tal vehemencia que lo mantenía bien anclado a la silla y con las manos sujetas a los salientes de las caderas de Krista.

Embelesado en una situación que no sabía cuánto de fantasía tenía.

Pues ella bien podría pasar como una diosa que sólo habitaba dentro de sus pensamientos más puros―de los pocos que había―, una deidad que extendía todo su boato lleno de humildad y que se atrevía a regalarle, a él, sonrisas y miradas sin distinción que se clavaban más y más en sus pensamientos maltrechos. Ella, la diosa que renegaba del apelativo extendía sus manos para todos, pero a él, juraría, le cicatrizaba todas sus llagas sin la necesidad de utilizar sus _virtudes_ propias.

Cuando ella acercaba sus poderosos labios capaces de sanarlo, todo perdía significado: la isla Paraíso en la que se encontraba no era nada más que un mote sin coherencia. Perdía valor cuando estaba Krista Lenz frente a él, mostrándole el verdadero significado de aquel seudónimo cuando paseaba su boca por la de él y la recorría con la intuición por delante.

 _Paraíso_ era a donde eran arrastrados con el éxtasis casi saliendo ya de sus poros. El Edén mismo que se asomaba de aquellos ojos azules cada que una de sus embestidas arremetía con vehemencia su cuerpo de diosa. Estocadas que le regalaban a su columna vertebral espasmos jamás sentidos, que le hacían apretar los dedos de los pies dentro de las botas y estirar el cuello por sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Mientras ella agachaba la cabeza y perdía su esplendorosa mirada en el ir y venir de su unión, apretando los dedos en torno a los brazos que la sostenían.

Para pronto, las caricias plasmadas por ella en su pecho, su cuello y su estómago, acompañadas de la delicadeza con la que lo acunaba en su interior con amabilidad, le estaban concediendo la felicidad que nunca había sentido recorrer su piel. Palabra de la cual ninguna vez había conocido el significado y que su cabeza inexperta por esos lares le hacía creer que estaba frente a ella

… Cuando Krista comenzó a pronunciarlo entre jadeos delicados y espasmos que le hacían cerrar los ojos y enterrar sus expresiones en el techo de lona.

―Reiner―masajeó aún más sus tímpanos y su _longitud_ cuando le susurró en gemidos que deseaba más―… Reiner―el roce, el golpeteo de su piel aria y la suya propia, el peso que ejercía sobre su regazo con su cuerpo menudo y brilloso, le hicieron apretarla más contra su cuerpo.

La aferró en su pecho y aumentó en embestidas que acercaron a su cuello los besos de ella; que le permitieron poder tocar con manos imperfectas ―indignas― sus atributos, su corazón mismo que golpeteaba fuertemente sobre la piel y las costillas. Jamás había sentido el golpeteo de la vida en sus manos. Era tan cálido.

Tan placentero que llenaba su cuerpo de calor, que le hacían viajar corrientes de sangre a las zonas que palpitaban con placer.

Apretó una vez más con manos temblorosas el paraíso que en ese momento se extendía frente a sus ojos; que le miraban con orbes de cielo e intentaba purificar su nombre cada que lo pronunciaban, que apretaban con ansias los dedos de su mano y lo hacían testigo inminente del éxtasis de su ser, de los espasmos de sus piernas y de la sonrisa de su rostro que le dirigía

Estaba terminando. Todo.

Lo sabía, aunque nunca lo había experimentado: la piel de Krista se erizó sobre sus manos, sus caderas se tensaron y sus facciones compungieron un jadeo que se atoró dentro de su garganta. Su paraíso vehemente _terminó_ , lánguida, sobre su cuerpo, suspirando con apresuro sobre su oído. Le regaló últimas sensaciones cuando mimó su extensión con las manos antes castas; cuando él descargó todo lo que ella le había brindado, buscó su mirada de firmamento entremedio de su cabello revuelto.

Su mirada estaba borrosa, pero eso no impidió que pudiera mirarla.

―Krista―la aclamó, cuando se dio cuenta que todo se desvanecía.

Todo se iba.

Su cuerpo, caliente desde el momento en el que la tuvo encima de él, gimiendo su nombre y acunándolo dentro de su cuerpo, fue merecedor del frío más helado cuando se dio cuenta que no era merecedor de tal magnificencia; que realmente nunca lo había sido.

Un traidor oculto como él, que no exudaba más que pena y muerte ahí por donde alguna vez había pasado, y que seguiría pasando, no merecía ni la más remota mirada de amistad de ninguno de sus compañeros, mucho menos la de Krista. No merecía una mirada amorosa, una cálida, comprensiva… mucho menos una preocupada.

Fue sólo ahí, cuando se recalcó que no merecía más que dejar de existir, que se dio cuenta que todo lo sentido; los gemidos llamando su nombre, la piel que se estremecía con cada roce, los pinchazos que le recorrían la columna y el resultado que se _consumó_ sobre el estómago de Krista, no había sido una jugarreta más de la mente que a cada segundo se desprendía más de la realidad.

Su mente enloquecida y la fiebre por estar en horas de entrenamientos bajo el sol abrazador, que finalmente lo había llevado a la enfermería de los cadetes como él, le habían distorsionado la realidad.

Nada había sido real. Krista no se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma. Ahora, junto con Bertholdt e Ymir, lo miraban desde un costado, mientras le cubría el cuerpo cortado con una manta para mitigar su frío descontrolado.

―Estarás bien, quédate tranquilo―le dijo ella, acariciando su cabeza, mirándole con preocupación, ya no con anhelo―. Me quedaré aquí, ¿está bien?

Aunque en el fondo más cuerdo que tenía, ese que le pedía agradecerle y hacerle saber todo lo que por ella sentía, intentó decirle que no, que no se quedara; porque si lo hacía, seguiría manchándola con su traidora presencia…

… y se permitió ser egoísta. Su mente tocada, la que aun sentía, no la traidora. Aunque no se lo merecía.

—Gracias—ella le sonrió: una diosa.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** gracias nuevamente si se tomaron su tiempo para leer, espero hayan disfrutado y yo haber cumplido con lo asignado. Gracias infinitas chicas de la página de facebook. ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
